


you must be a keyboard because you're just my type

by lydiamartin



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, basically dorks competing at the beat of tumblr aus, oh im such trash get away from me, self-indulgent at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, this girl is unbelievable, "What are you, twelve."</p><p>"Yeah," she laughs and it's boisterous and very much annoying, just like the rest of her persona. "On a scale from one to ten."</p><p>(or, the one where reyna fights a weaboo trash for a cereal box, a desk, and the right to keep her integrity intact.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must be a keyboard because you're just my type

On top of the highest shelf stands the last box of Cheerios.

There's a girl standing before Reyna, a head shorter, perhaps. Her eyes are big and paralyzing and _blue_ , and Reyna feels a little dazed just by looking at them. There's a ring on her left nostril and streaks the color of her eyes highlighting her hair. Reyna decides the girl's hot, probably the hottest girl she's seen this week, but not hot enough for her to back off. Reyna knows what's at stake. Girl knows what's at stake. There's no taking chances when you're a coffee-driven college student.

Girl's lips pull into a smirk, and Reyna only has time to think that it kind of maybe resembles a wolf, with baring teeth and a mad glint in her eye, before they both charge towards the shelf.

It's a battle of speed, of who stretches their arm the longest and who reaches for the box the fastest. It's brutal. It's exhilarating. It only lasts about ten seconds.

Girl's nails are sharp and strong and they stab the prize out of Reyna's grasp.

"Better luck next time," she coos, smug grin unwavering. Reyna's eyes narrow into slits. It's very annoying. "You know what they say; first come, first serve."

Reyna scoffs, "It's just cereal, you don't have to look so smug about it."

"It's a small win to humanity, but a great victory to me," her blue eyes glint with amusement, and they're so distractingly astounding they're becoming an issue. "Think it's something to be smug about."

"That's dumb," Reyna deadpans.

"You're dumb."

Oh my god, this girl is unbelievable, "What are you, twelve."

"Yeah," she laughs and it's boisterous and very much annoying, just like the rest of her persona. "On a scale from one to ten."

Reyna can feel her blood boil. Throughout the years, she's built walls that prevent stupidity and lame comebacks from disturbing her piece of mind, walls that are occasionally poked at by an obnoxious Leo Valdez and the walking terror that is Perseus Jackson. She's become immune to Jason's friends, and she is not about to let said immunity go down the drain just because of a stupid girl with stupid eyes and stupidly fast legs.

Stupid girl brushes past her, shoulders smacking against another. Before disappearing behind the aisle, she dares a look back and bares her teeth, a mocking white.

"See you around, sweetcheeks."

+++

This is not happening. Nope. Not a chance. Reyna refuses to believe her life is a rom-com.

Stupid girl stands beside her, the door swinging behind them. Their eyes meet, and then focus on the front. The teacher doesn't spare them a look. Oh, she should've gotten here earlier. She should've set her alarm a good two hours before dawn. 

There is only one left-handed desk free in the room and Classical Literature has already begun.

No, Stupid Girl cannot be left handed, too, now that's just sick.

"Well, sweetcheeks," Reyna hears her mutter. "Looks like you get a rematch."

And so the vicious battle for the desk begins. 

It's a run straight from the door and across the room, up seven steps and to the right. Reyna's legs are longer, and therefore better at jumping, but Stupid Girl is so fast she appears to be flying. Reyna will not lose to her again. She will sit down on that desk, take notes, and ignore that leech for the rest of the lecture.

"Better luck next time, sweetcheeks."

The leech wins, and Reyna is left to bump her arm against a blond lunatic who takes pleasure in drawing mutilated stuffed animals on the margins of his notebook.

+++

It becomes some sort of routine.

Reyna wonders how, no matter the day, no matter the time, they always meet on the first flight of stairs, and end up racing up the following three flights in order to get to class.

A score has been settled between them, and Reyna's just one victory away from defeating Stupid Girl's eight. 

Then, as they're racing though the building, pushing past fellow sleep-deprived students, a sudden mass of people is running towards them, and there's an alarm blasting through the building.

"Wait," Stupid Girl holds her back, and they're swayed from side to side, squished against others. "What do you mean we're under a tornado warning?"

Reyna grabs her arm and pulls her towards the stairs they had just ascended, "What do you think it means, weaboo trash. A tornado's coming our way, so shut your trap and move along, for both of our sakes."

"Weabo trash— what the hell, dude."

Stupid Girl stops complaining and, soon enough, they're attempting to race each other down the stairs, against the flood of people, against the tornado warning, and Reyna hears that annoying laugh again, but she's having so much fun it's hard to keep the smile off her own face. 

They make it to the first floor when she hears her shout, "Reyna, hold on a sec."

Her dark eyes widen, and she stops, "You know my name?" 

"Uh, yeah," Stupid Girl raises a brow. Reyna feels as though she's missing the obvious. "Jay talks a lot about you and his dumbass friends."

"Jay?" she splutters. "As in Jason Grace?"

"Is there any other Jay in your life, or something?"

And then it hits her, hard and fast. She should've seen it before, seen it in her eyes, seen it her speed and the way she sort of looks like she's flying when she runs. 

"Unbelievable," Reyna huffs out. "You're Thalia."

"And you're goddamned right, sweetcheeks," and then Stupid Girl becomes Thalia Grace, and suddenly Reyna's noticing the freckles that run along her nose, and they're as annoying as her laugh, but Reyna decides that she needs a little irritation in her life that doesn't come in the form of essays and reports.

"What do you say," Thalia smirks, and it's annoying but also kinda pretty, and Reyna will deny it until the day she dies. "Race you to the exit?"

Reyna smirks, "First one to get there buys the other a drink."

"You're on like donkey-kong, sweetcheeks."

And when Jason sees her next week and asks why on earth she's wearing his sister's sweatshirt, Reyna will not dignify him with a response.

After all, she's got a race to win, if only to make it to class on time.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short just like everything i manage to write
> 
> i actually wrote this a long time ago for a hooso (hoo shipping olympics) and the prompt was speed. you can see where that took me, you can push me into a trash can
> 
> i hope this wasn't as awful as the title buuut you can find me [here](nicojasons.tumblr.com) if you want to talk or something or just wanna yell at me about how i should really stop writing such self-indulgent trash
> 
> uh happy new year i guess


End file.
